Shame Itself Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Emoccordian Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * * * Supporting Characters: * ** ** Villains: * Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * Locations: * ** *** Items: * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** Villains: * * Other Characters: * * * * Wyatt Cenac * Elliott Kalan Locations: * ** ** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * * * * * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * Villains: * Other Characters: * Wyatt Cenac * Elliott Kalan Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** Villains: * Other Characters: * Wyatt Cenac * Elliott Kalan * Locations: * ** Items: * * * * Vehicles: * | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * * * * * * * * * Supporting Characters: * * ; * * Villains: * Other Characters: * Gerard * sentient garbage * sentient garbage cans Locations: * ** X8111 Items: * * Fax machine * Vehicles: * | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Wyatt Cenac * Elliott Kalan Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * X-Men ** Wolverine (Logan) ** Cyclops (Scott Summers) ** Professor X (Charles Xavier) ** Banshee (Sean Cassidy) ** Storm (Ororo Munroe) ** Colossus (Piotr Rasputin) ** Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner) ** Hamlet ** Spatula ** Oven Mitt ** Whisk ** Chopping Block Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Magneto (Mag Neato) Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * * * Other Characters: * Child services worker * Tony's driver * Wyatt Cenac * Elliott Kalan Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = GET READY FOR THE MOST EARTH SHATTERING, WORLD DESTROYING, INSURANCE-RATE HIKING, EVENT IN MARVEL HISTORY SINCE THE LAST ONE! Wyatt Cenac and Elliott Kalan of “The Daily Show” lead a cavalcade of comedy’s finest minds to answer the questions about the Marvel Universe you were ashamed to ask! This Fall, the Marvel U will be rocked down to its spandex wearing core! Be ashamed. Be VERY ashamed! | Notes = * Also includes a chart outlining Marvel's "New Outreach Organization for Readers unExperienced with Narrative Entertainment Relating Dynamic Super-sagas", a humorous guide to chart describing how events are "created." | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}